Agent Jee
by Agent Jee
Summary: O.K, the first couple of chapters are just going to be about introducing Agent Jee, then the missions will start! Please Review!
1. Welcome, Agent Jee

1 Classified : Agent Jee : Adventures  
  
Author's Note: I'll be writing this chapter by chapter, but I'll only write the next chapter if I have at least 2 reviews for the last. So what I'm really trying to say is, please review! Even if you think it's a load of crap, review! Still, offcourse, if you're obsessed with it then review it twice just to make sure there'll be another chapter!  
  
1.1 Chapter One: Welcome Agent Jee  
  
Author's note: This chapter is just about the arrival of the main character, Agent Jee. He's taken up by Agent Ex, he trashed Elle cause she was getting kinda technical.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
"Damn, why'd I let him suck me in!" said Jace as his alarm clock rang at five in the morning. He stared down at the card he'd been given by that Agent the night before, making sure it said his appointment was at 5:30. It was!  
  
He jumped from bed, put on his usual clothes; a blue tank top with red three-quarter length pants. He didn't bother with his usual shower or heavy breakfast, transferring both of those luxuries into one little piece of toast! He grabbed his keys, locked up and drove to the address on the card: MiB Secret Government Agency, 54 First Street.  
  
O.K, that was just round the corner, "Smoking!" Jace exclaimed, as he pulled up outside of a huge building he'd never even bothered to notice. He checked the time, 5:25, "double smoking!"  
  
As he walked into the building he couldn't help noticing the officer with a comic book on his way to the elevator. "'Ere for the test's I spect!" said the officer in his lazy slang toned voice.  
  
"That's right! Now you spit that stuff out and tell me where to go!" Jace answered.  
  
"Arch pough!" went the officer with a classical spit. "Second floor son!"  
  
"Thanks!" said Jace as he strolled on in to the elevator and pressed the number two.  
  
"Behind you!" came a familiar voice.  
  
Jace stood there, the flicky thing had turned to 2 but the door hadn't opened! "What the hell" screamed Jace, "aaaahhhhhh!! Help me! Help meeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jace started putting dints in the door he'd come in from.  
  
"Oh damn you!" came a voice with a lot of laughs.  
  
Tears dripped down Jace's face. Am I gonna die? He asked himself. I'm gonna die! "I'm gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Behind you! Behind you" the voice had become a chant. A greeny yellow light formed around Jace's body. He turned in a slomo special effect. That suspenseful music started….. Duuuunnnnnnnn, Duuuunnnnnnnn, Duuuunnnnnnnn, Dunn Duuuunnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun!  
  
"Ooooooooh Yeah! Uh huh oh yeah!" Jace smiled.  
  
"A little late!" said that guy he'd seen the night before. "But I see you have potential, if you show it you'll be an agent!"  
  
"Well, Jace is the name!"  
  
"Welcome Agent Jee!" said his new partner, Ex.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Author's Note: If I get 2 reviews then my next chapter will be about the tests Jace had to do. I know it was kinda a stupid ending to that chapter but I thought there's no good in writing heaps if no-one likes it. So please review! Thanks…. 


	2. Agent Jee's challenges

Chapter 2: Agent Jee's Challenges  
  
Author's Note: I know my first chapter ended disgracefully, but it was my first fanfic so I was just keen on reviews. Thanks for the three reviews! And for your sake, Kai, he was worried he'd die cause the elevator wasn't opening but the ticker was on level 2 which was where he wanted to go (you know how Jay has to turn around in the movie well, Yeah!) The first chapter was very much a copy of the movie I know. But my following chapters will not be.  
  
This chapter is going through Jace's three challenges he has to undergo to become an agent….  
  
1 Part One  
  
"What do you mean, welcome Agent Jee?" Jace asked the guy in the black suit that was standing before him, "I'm no agent!"  
  
"No," said the man, "but hopefully after the following three tests I give you, you will be an Agent!"  
  
"Sure," said Jace sarcastically, "I'll be a man in black, just like you!"  
  
"Right this way please," instructed the Agent who had just ignored what Jace had just said.  
  
The Agent led Jace into a circular room with two other guys dressed in casual clothes just like him standing inside.  
  
"Welcome," the Agent addressed the three, "you may call me Ex! Now, I have called you all here today because I need a new partner for business. This first test is a situation test. Good-luck!" and with that the Ex left the room, locking the door.  
  
Apart from him and the other two, the room was empty as far as Jace could see. Then lights began to flash and a voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
"ESCAPE! THIS ROOM WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES! EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!"  
  
Naturally, all three men panicked and ran around screaming, Jace stopped after he'd circled three times and kept his cool. He learnt Taekwondo; he could kick his way out! He started performing roundhouses on the door, walls and then double-kicked the roof. Nothing was working! The other two men started to cry and cower in the corner, but still Jace managed to keep his cool. He casually went over to the door and tried the knob; it opened! The door hadn't been locked; the clicking noise was just a simulation. Jace snuck out and closed the door, not letting the other two know about his triumph. When he got out of the room he went through another doorway and found Ex.  
  
"Very good Jee! I told you you had potential! Now, watch these weenies cower at the countdown."  
  
Jace was about to say something about Ex calling him Jee but he let it go as Ex handed him a microphone.  
  
Jace spoke with a booming voice, "10!", the two guys started to head-butt the walls, "9!", the two guys started to bash each other up, "8!", the two guys undressed down to their jocks and tried to use their clothes to climb up onto the roof, "7!", the two guys spotted the camera, "6!", the two guys through their clothes on the camera, "5!", Ex pointed to a button labelled 'Cam shake', "4!", Jace pressed the button and the clothes landed on the two guys, "3!", The two guys got dressed again and cried like nothing before, "2!", the two guys tried slapping themselves to wakeup from a dream, "1!", Ex pointed to a button labelled 'Sim Blast', Jace pressed the button and the camera showed fireworks going off everywhere.  
  
"Come on!" said Ex and led Jace back to the circular room's door. Ex opened it and the two guys flung themselves at him, crying like nothing before and screaming Mummy! over and over again.  
  
Author's Note: I'll write the next challenge tomorrow! How'd you like that one? The two guys are failures and wimps! So don't worry, Jace should get to be Ex's partner! 


End file.
